The present invention relates generally two-chamber containers.
More particularly, it relates to two-chamber containers in which separation of upper and lower chambers is performed by a reduced diameter bottle with a plug in a reduced diameter plane.
Such containers are known generally in the art. One of such containers is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-U-89 00 291 of the applicant. This container is used for storing two different liquid products separately before their utilization. In order to be used later on, the products are brought together to provide a mixture which is then removed through a lock. It is believed that the above mentioned container can be further improved.